Decks made from plastic, wood, or composite materials require continuous maintenance to protect against deterioration and/or discoloration which is caused by the elements. For example, composite and plastic decks can require finishing (water sealing, stain, varnish, lacquer, wax, etc.) to be applied once or twice a year to prevent fading. Similarly, wood decks with finishing require regular applications to retain their vibrant color. Decks without finishing still demand frequent maintenance because they are more susceptible to rotting and warping than finished decks. Accordingly, most of today's decks can quickly become time consuming and expensive investments.
There is a demand for decks which can be more easily maintained than plastic, wood, or composite decks. There is also a demand for decks which are fade and rot resistant, and which do not crack, warp or splinter. In the past, manufacturers were unable to meet this demand by using deck coverings, because no known material could supply adequately permanent adhesion to the deck surfaces.